Girl In the Gryffindor Common Room
by gingergirl23
Summary: Nathalie's always known Teddy as her perfect cousin and best friend, but when she starts developing feeling for him in her 4th year at Hogwarts, she has no way to get out of this spell. Please review:D
1. Chapter 1

The platform was crowded with people, just like every year. Mum and I ran to catch up with Daddy, who was all the way at the front of the group. "Come on ladies!" Uncle Ron shouted ahead.

We had all gathered to prepare for another year at Hogwarts and the Weasley clan, with the Potters', did everything together. Last week we had all met at Diagon Alley to get our books and things. James was getting his wands, and we all waited outside Ollivanders Wand Shop to see what would happen. He came out quickly, holding his copper want out to all of us. It looked sort of like mine, a 10 and a half inch, copper colored rosewood wand with a unicorn hair core. James and I had always been close, and visit each other often, even though we are three years apart. Before Aunt Ginny had Lily, I had been the niece that she spent much time with. I was the only girl in the family before Rose was born, 5 years younger than I. Daddy and Mum had always spent dinners and holidays in Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's home.

"I'm going to miss you very much!" Mother said as she squeezed me tightly. "I'll miss you too, Mum, but it's my fourth year! We've done this before!" I reminded her.

"I know Nathalie," she said in her fading French accent. I had developed a slight pronunciation of some words from my mothers French background, but I considered myself a full Brit, since I looked just like Daddy and only a bit like Mum.

"Fleur, give her a hug, and pass her on to me!" Daddy said.

"Dad," I rolled my eyes with embarrassment.

"So," he started, holding my shoulders. "Your fourth year. That's when I had my first girlfriend, you know? For you, there's no fooling around, right?"

"Give the girl a break," Teddy cut in, winking at me. Teddy was handsome and tall, and had the same ginger hair as I, some of the time. My wavy strawberry blond hair just made my complexion pasty looking. I fancied it best when it was a dark brown, which suited his pale complexion. He had acquired the metamorphmagus trait from his mother, Tonks. Sometimes he or Uncle Harry or Grandpa Arthur would tell stories about Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin and Remus Lupin, Teddy's parents. When they died at the battle, as the adults call it, Teddy was just an infant.

He was starting his sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had made sure that I was in Gryffindor with him during my sorting. He claimed he had helped, but I doubt he did anything. I had known Teddy as long as I could remember, and had seen photos of us crawling around, him age two and I just a baby. He was as close to a cousin as anyone could be to a big family like us. He went to Uncle Harry's for dinner at least four times a week during the summers, and sometimes slept over at our house. He calls Daddy "Uncle Bill," not even thinking twice that we're not actually blood related.

"Now you two better take care of James," he warned Teddy and I. As the eldest of the cousins, counting Teddy as the oldest cousins, we were portrayed as the example for all the children in the Weasley-Potter families. Everyone needed to be a Gryffindor, as was I. "Well, I love you," he added, focusing on me. I gently kissed him on his scared cheek, and waved goodbye to all the family.

I took James' hand, and Teddy, James and I went on our to find a suitable car.

James had laid his head down on my lap to get comfortable for some sleep. Teddy spends passes the time filling up on Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while talking to me. "Nathalie?" A voice calls from outside the door car. I have known the voice for the past four years.

"Come in, Layla," I called, not bothering to get up from my seat. I had seen her five days ago when she slept over at our house before school started. "'You're going to sleep across the room from her for the whole year, but she comes over anyway. When do I get to see you?'" Mum had complained. She had always like Layla, and thought she was a good influence on me, but she wanted to spend everyday together before I would leave.

Layla is most likely the smartest girl in our year. She has often been compared to Aunt Hermione by many professors, especially Professor Longbottom, the herbology teacher, and a friend to our family. She has helped me pass every exam for the last four years, having to beg me to study with her. I would rather be in the common room with a book or having a conversation. "Fourth year, are you excited. This year is going to be brilliant!" she exclaimed. "Oh, hello Teddy," she added.

"I know! Daddy got me the new owl he promised in his letter for my birthday," I replied. "I named him Sir Lancelot, even though Uncle Harry pushed me to name him Hedwig."

"What sort of name is that?" Layla blurted in response to the strange name.

"I know, but James," I patted him on the head, "named his new owl Hedwig. Uncle Harry said it looks just like his old bird, fluffy and white. Sir Lancelot is white with brown specks on it. I'll show you him when we get to the castle."

"So we're doing the same setup this year, right? Me, you, and Daisy?" Layla mentioned. Daisy was an awkward girl, quiet and shy. She didn't speak much, and concentrated on her studies. She was always my partner in potions class, and we got along well. She was neat while my side of the room with Layla was scattered with clothes, books, and makeup. She was muggle born, a had grown up to teachers. Her parents are still shocked by her acceptance to Hogwarts, but I could tell from the letters Daisy shares that they are proud.

"Of course," I responded. As if on queue, Daisy entered the frame of the sliding door.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly, eyeing James sleeping on my lap. I nodded as James fidgeted in his sleep. She crept into the room and slid onto the seat next to Teddy. She gave him a slight wave, and he returned the movement. Daisy was especially awkward around boys, and as soon as she settled in, her face started to turn a light shade of pink. "Is that Harry Potter's son?" she asked, almost sounding excited. I had gotten that question many times when people had heard that a Weasley had entered the room. Our family was know throughout the wizarding world, and I have adjusted to the questions. I have a set of answers I repeat every time. Some people would say Harry isn't technically my uncle, more of an uncle-in-law, but Uncle Ron and Harry are so close that he was accepted into the family at an early age, and he is an "honorary Weasley," or some people think we are "honorary Potters." We had learned about the Second Wizarding War mostly from our parents, but teachers slip out a few facts here and there about the battles that took place.

"Yeah," I answered dully. I have told her many times that I am related to member of the Order of the Phoenix, like many other people at school, but every time she wonders in awe.

For the rest of the trip, we all just sat and talked, taking occasional shifts of sleep. The night before I left for Hogwarts every year was a night I could never gain any sleep. A tall man came down the corridor to stop at every cabin. "We have arrived in Hogsmeade. Please gather your things." He said when arriving at our cabin. Teddy reached up to pull all our bags down from above.

"And now it is time for James Potter to wake up!" I added, shaking James. He slightly budged, but Teddy took him up in his arms and swung him around the corridor, robes swaying everywhere.

"Let's go James, don't you want to be ready to be put into Ravenclaw!" Teddy teased.

"No, no, no! I am getting into Gryffindor! Don't even let me think about getting sorted into another house!" he yelled.

"Then prove it! Get out there and show that sorting hat what you're made of!" Teddy encouraged. With that James ran off the train to join the other freshman.

"What if he does get into a different house?" I whispered when James was far off. I know that the sorting hat doesn't always give you what you want. My slight French accent had shown. It always peaked when I was flustered. I had thought my mother's accent had always sounded elegant, but not on me.

The sorting hat had hesitated with me, asking me to be in Hufflepuff before making it's final decision. I had kept Gryffindor in my mind, and ran to sit with Teddy and Layla, whom I had met on the train that first day. I hadn't known I would be sitting with my best friend.

"Don't worry, he will. Just relax Nathalie," Teddy confirmed. "I'll work my magic," he added with a smile.

"You do that," I said in a sarcastic tone. Trying to hide my face blushing as best as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled, as James excitedly sat with it on his head. He leaped up from the stool, and ran through the Great Hall towards the long table of Gryffindors. He bounced up and down on the bench with relief.

"I told you," Teddy said as James sighed. "All Potters and Weasley's are Gryffindors!" Headmistress McGonagall started to call another name as she looked over and smiled at us. Daddy has said our family has been very close to Minerva McGonagall for a very long time. He has also met the late Albus Dumbledore, who I often see on the Famous Wizard/Witches Cards found in many Chocolate Frog packages. Cousin Albus is named after him, and the late Headmaster and potions professor, Severus Snape. After finishing the sorting ritual, the Headmistress gave a speech, welcoming the new year at our beloved school

"And now, the feast," she finished, as plates and towers on delicious delicacies appeared in front of us. James, as most freshman, took loads of pastries and meat on one plates, piling each food on top of each other. The Great Hall feels like how it always was every years. Candles floating about our heads, lighting up the room. Resident ghosts floating around, chatting with the students.

"Slow down," I said to him, reaching to put a few things on another plate for me. "You don't want to be full right away, right?" He didn't reply, and just dug into his food.

"Do you know when we will be allowed to go to our dormitories?" Layla asked. Every year we had a tradition of going upstairs right away and spending the night awake in our room, just being together and setting up the dormitory we shared with Daisy.

"Well, I have to now go guide the first years to their dormitories." Teddy interrupted. He was given the honor of being chosen to be a prefect. As a responsibility, he would need to guide the first years to the Gryffindor dormitory, and give them a small tour of the castle. Everyone wanted to be a prefect. Daddy had put the pressure on me to be the next Weasley prefect, just like he was.

I do look up to my father very much. I give a strong resemblance to him. Same ginger hair, same smile, same pale skin. I have my mother's eyes and lips, as people say. Father has been an example for me, and all the Weasley's, since he is the oldest child. I feel a certain pressure and responsibility to be just as he was.

"James go with him," I stated, pushing away from the table. "I guess we should wait a few more minutes, not let the first years get in our way."

"No, I want to go now." Layla whined, making me laugh. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the large doors heading out to the large staircases. I looked behind, searching for Daisy. She was still sitting at the table, gazing into space. Sometimes she would zone out into her own little world, not noticing anything that was going on around her.

"Come on Daisy," I waved to her with a smile. She came out of her state, and ran towards us beaming. Every student was flooding up the moving staircases, stopping until the floor you are going to. The seventh floor was where the girls staircase was located, leading up to the Gryffindor girls dormitories.

"What you reading?" Teddy asked, pulling my book down from my face. The fire crackled in the fire place next to me as I sat on the sofa, reading a new book. I loved the Gryffindor Common Room, it is my favorite place in the castle. I had always been excited to curl up with a book and a butterbeer, or join the parties after a big win during a Quidditch match. Layla, Daisy and I have often studied, or just relaxed here. The room seemed to be fit for all occasions.

"Just something I brought from home," I replied. "So are you still going to be a keeper this year?" Teddy had always loved Quidditch. Our whole family has gone to the Quidditch World Cup for as long as I could remember. I love to sit in the stands, and cheer on winning team, or the Chudley Cannons, Dad's favorite.

"Of course. I know I'll get it again. The crowds love me!" he said, cocky as usual. Teddy loved to show off, whatever it was. During a Quidditch match, he would sit on his broom, no hands holding on and waving to the crowd as he caught every ball trying to go through one of the goal posts. While he seemed rather conceited, I can't help but think his boastfulness was sort of, cute. When it came to grades, he was always the perfect one. While I had many "exceeds expectations," along with a few "acceptable's and outstanding's," I could never compare to Teddy. "I take I'll see you in the crowds screaming my name?"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy, your sire." I said sarcastically.

"Now that's what I expect to be called from now on." Teddy added. We had a brother-sister type relationship, always teasing each other. I knew everything about him. I never understood the feelings I have had for him, they just appeared one day. I just felt a different way about him. Everything seemed to change in perspective. For instence, the hugs we shared, made me feel safe inside his arms. I just try to ignore what I feel, but it always ends up bothering me at night in bed.

"It's almost nine," Layla called from the stair up to our dormitories. "Say goodbye," she added playfully.

"I guess that was my queue. I have to go." I quickly picked up my book from the couch, and ran towards the stairs to the girls dormitories. Slowly, I found myself turning around to walk back to Teddy. I gave Teddy a quick hug goodbye, almost trying to get it out of him. I could almost taste the smell of chocolate frogs that came from his robe, with a mix of cologne.

"Nathalie, you're going see me again tomorrow morning! Goodbye," he said, pulling my limp body off of him. "And goodnight." He strutted to the stairs, and before he could make around the corner of the staircase, he winked as his hair turned teal.

I ran up the stairs to catch Layla at the entrance to our bedroom we shared with Daisy. "Why did you leave me?" I asked, annoyed by her disappearance.

"Well, it looked like you two were having a nice time. I didn't want to intrude!" She answered. She had known I liked Teddy, and she claimed he saw something in me too, which I know is a prevarication. "Don't you still fancy him?"

"Shut up," I said, elbowing her in the ribs as we walked into our room. Daisy was lounging on the bed, reading the new edition of 1000 Herbs and Where to Find Them textbook for Herbology class.

"Do you want a look?" she asked softly. "We do have the class first thing tomorrow morning."

"Nah, Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom told me the curriculum during the summer," I replied. He had given me a short introduction, although I had to have Aunt Ginny stop him from talking for the rest of the week.

"Let me take a look at that!" Layla exclaimed, climbing into Daisy's bed. During our third year, she did not get up to her perfect standard grades for Herbology. This year she was determined to get a perfect score on every exam.

I started to go threw my dresser, making sure every robe was folded neatly and every blouse sorted by color. I had alway's been very neat when I comes to clothes. Making sure everything was in it's place. Daddy said Mum had always been just like that. I hated it when we had things in common.


End file.
